Child of the Night: Book Two of the DigiGarou
by SailorEevee
Summary: Returning to the United States, Yamato and Ken enjoy each other's company, but a strange feeling catches Ken's interests, putting the two Garou on another quest. Does this young naive girl truly have the awesome power of the Black Furies within her? *Ch.


A/N: I don't know what drives me to work on this that isn't working for the rest of my fics. Maybe because it's Yamaken and is dealing with a subject I'm currently reading about, I dunno, but I'm back and here again!  
Child of the Night: Book two of the DigiGarou  
I smelled him before I saw him. The scent was everywhere, making it hard to pinpoint where it was coming from, but at least I knew he was there. He was stealthier than I, so I didn't expect to hear anything; still, I kept my ears cocked. The night was silent, not even a sound of wind or water to stir the silence. I waited, searching. Suddenly a large weight landed on me from behind, knocking me off balance. I struggled to my feet, but he had me. His teeth were locked around my throat, and his hot panting breath was all I could hear. The teeth bit down harder for just a moment, but they loosened into weak human canines.  
  
"I win." A rough voice said, scuffing me on the head a little. "Yeah, you won. Now leggo!" I said, squirming out of his grip. Flashing blue eyes glittered in front of me as he nuzzled my neck. "Albrecht would kill me." He murmured into my ear, while he rolled me over and started to unbutton my shirt. "I'm going to too. We can't do this out here. Hold on until we get back to the apartment." I pulled out from under him and fixed my shirt. He looked at me and shook his head. "You're no fun." I flicked his ear and left the woods, my lover trailing behind me. Luckily the park behind our apartment building weren't frequented this time of night, or some hiker or jogger would have seen us.  
  
As soon as we entered the apartment, he tackled me onto the bed. His lips traced down my breastbone and chest, making me shudder. "It would have been better outside." He said, running his hands through my hair. "You just have no patience Yamato." He laughed. "That disappeared with the wolf years ago. You have no experience, Ken-chan." I shook my head, but he pulled me closer. My will succumbed, and I let him take me. I knew enough to let the Silver Fang have his way. It was far more enjoyable.  
  
"Cold today." I said, walking down the streets of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. "It's always cold." Retorted Yamato, his eyes reflecting the gray morning sky. "Does anybody realize that we're just sitting here doing nothing? Aren't we supposed to be fighting?" I asked. Yamato said nothing, only smirked slightly. I lowered my eyes, knowing that if he didn't respond, he wasn't going to. Just then, my senses reacted to something. I looked around, searching for the hidden beacon that had just went off in my head. Nothing. Yamato stopped and looked at me, confused. "Are you okay? What's up?" I stared for a long time into the alleyways, but soon turned back to him. "Nothing. I thought I felt something going on, but I see nothing." Yamato shook his head. "Whatever it was can't be important. Nothing happens in Pittsburgh."  
  
"True."  
  
"I'm hungry. Let's go over to the Starbucks and get something to eat."  
  
"Wait, I feel it again." I let the wind reach m nose, smelling it with my heightened abilities. "Lupus. No one's watching." I said, but Yamato pulled me into an alley before I changed. "Never shift out in the open." He growled at me, but I paid little attention. The sense in my head was screaming again; something important was happening. Even the wan heat from the cloudy sky touched my fur of deepest darkness. I slunk along alleyways, trying to hide my health for the appearance of a very large stray dog. Yamato snorted as he came up beside me, his white pelt blending gracefully in the snow. " You are pathetic." He said, I shoved into him, causing him to fall, off balanced. "Shut up!" I snarled suddenly, because the alley in front of us was echoing with sound.  
  
"I'm not going in. I'll stand guard out here." Yamato said, digging himself in the piled snow so that only his blue eyes were visible. "Fine. Help me if I howl." I said. He sniffed, then was silent. I crept into the alley, my black fur finally paying off in camouflage. "Let's see what's going on." I snarled. 


End file.
